


London Blood

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 50s au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BUT AGNI IN A LEATHER JACKET, Is this even good, Modern AU, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Sebastian and Claude are still demons, Unsolved Murders, WEEWW DAMN, probably angst, sebastian would be a good singer tbh, soma is still pretty, will i even finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: 1952, London.There resides, school student Ciel Phantomhive, Soma Asman Kadar, Elizabeth Midford, and Alois Trancy. Young Ciel is under the care of  Sebastian  Michaelis, the well-loved and adored smooth jazz singer of The Golden Cat,  who always finds himself in the middle of a murder or a romantic brawl. Bartender Grell knows more than she lets on and always knows the latest gossip.  Private detective and part-time Undertaker, finds himself looking into a murder with his partner, William.The leader of the girl gang, Beasts of London, Beast of Noah's Ark runs with Meyrin, Wendy, and Doll. Miss Lizzy will soon run with the beasts if her inner rebel girl kicks in just enough. Teamed with Beasts of London, Baldo and Finnian run with the smugglers and animal liberators. Friends through the streets, they've been known to have a very close bond. London will always have the lowlifes, Arshad being one of them. Soma runs along his side, watching him wiggle around trouble and the iron hand of the law. Bad boys and the good ones make good teams, don't they? There's a murderer loose in town, can they all work together to stop it? Will one be framed? Will the REAL killer be let off the hook?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used was "I Fall In Love Too Easily." by Jule Styne with lyrics by Sammy Cahn. Chet Baker has an amazing cover of it and I would listen to it if I were you <33  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I had this idea sitting in my head for weeks so I threw this together. I'm hoping this isn't confusing. This probably isn't my best work but I'm just having fun with this one. I hope you enjoy this, and always feel free to send me your thoughts! I'm hoping I'll finish this and not let it sit and rot here. I'm really feeling it and I am excited to start the next chapter whenever I can. 
> 
> Since I'm SomaxAgni trash, I JUST HAD to give them longer screen time. Arshad is a lil bich but writing him was fun! Bad boy Soma gives me life so maybe I'll go down that road? And funny enough, I haven't decided who the killer is because that idea just came to mind as i was writing the first part. So, I really have no idea what im doing. X_X

_“I fall in love too easily…_

_I fall in love too fast…_

_I fall in love too terribly hard..._

_For love to ever last…”_

 

His voice filled the bar like a sweet poison, it was intoxicatingly beautiful. He sang like a devil and drew new faces in every night. The entire town came to hear his voice, even in the dangerous undertones the town had, people came far and wide.

 

“ _My heart should be well schooled, cause I've been fooled in the past.”_ He continued, slowly closing his eyes as he listened to the soft jazz spilling into the room. He broke his eye contact on the piano keys and locked eyes with the red-haired bartender. She gazed longingly at him as he played the keys like an angel. “He's so dreamy.” She muttered, her heart eyes popping from her skull. _“'Cause I've been fooled in the past...But still, I fall in love so easily.”_ He finished the song, his jet-black tresses falling over his eyes. He shot her a wink and he could see her grip her chest, fanning herself. “Ohhh bassy.” She whispered under her breath, “such a devil you are indeed.” Soft claps filled the bar, cigar smoke billowing around the few older men. “Thank you, everyone, I truly hope you enjoyed tonight’s show,” Sebastian said, giving a mischievous grin to all the crowd. “Perhaps next time a lady can join me on stage… only if you dare.” Grell smirked to herself, wiggling her fingers to wave to the demon singer. Sebastian gestured for his men to keep playing to amuse the crowd. He loosened his tie and took a seat by the bar. “Well, hello there, sugar. What can I get for you today?” Grell asked, leaning over the countertop, rubbing the rim of her glass filled with red wine. “Champagne, if you could be so kind to pour me a glass.” He replied, sliding over a few dollars. She declined his money, flashing a smile. “It’s on the house, darling.” the red-haired woman poured him a glass and kissed the side of it, leaving a red imprint of lipstick. He smiled, and sipped at the beverage, listening to the ongoings around the bar. “Isn’t he dreamy?” Mey-rin said to the woman beside her, donning a leather jacket and knee-high boots. “Pfft, I don’t need that backwash for a man, you girls are all I need.” the woman grinned under blood red lips, her curls shining under the lights. “Aw, Beast. We’re glad to have you too, yes we are!” Mey replied, throwing her arm around Beast.

 

“Did Wendy and Doll ever come out? Or are they with Joker?” Mey asked, lifting a brow. “Joker’s got ‘em, wanna come to the tomorrow's show? It’ll be fun, besides, you spend too much time drooling over Sebastian, who wants to bet he’s ya know, a little…” she chuckled to herself, nudging Mey in the shoulder. “Beast!” Mey laughed, leaning her boot on the wall. “Wanna blow this joint? Maybe Wendy and us can get ice cream, yeah?” Beast smiled and took Mey’s hand as they walked out, their feet moving together. Their duo was broken when a drunken man made the grave mistake of groping Beast’s behind, giving her a rough squeeze. She turned around and gave the man a swift punch in the jaw. **“Who the hell do you think you are, you sleazeball?!** ” Beast shouted, stepping into his space. “Just tryna have a little fun, dollface. Any harm in that?” he slurred, his hands reaching for her chest. Girls stick together ** _;_** Mey came to the rescue and gave him a kick in the back of the knee, watching him knock his teeth on the wooden table. “Maybe that’ll teach you to keep your little piggy hands to yourself.” Beast hissed, spitting on his passed out body. The girls looked at each other and smiled. Beast grabbed a man’s drink right from his hand and said “I’ll buy you another.” she took a sip before dumping it over the man’s head. Everyone watched, surprised by the fireworks. “Oh dear, what a sight. Are you hurt, madame?” asked a voice. She turned around to see the tall figure of Sebastian standing behind her. “We’re fine,” she said flatly, pulling a few bucks from her bra. “No, allow me.” the demon handed the man who’d drink was stolen the money to buy another. “May I walk you out? I wouldn’t want that happening again. Mey’s eyes lit up like a wildfire. “If it wouldn’t-” she was cut off.

 

“No thanks, I don’t need saving by a white knight. Let’s beat it, Mey.” Beast grabbed Mey’s hand and pulled her out of the joint, looking behind her to see Sebastian looking ever so confused. Beast wiped her chest off, seeing the crumbs the man before transferred to her. “Ugh. Wanna get ice cream? I’m real tired of this place.”

 

“I’d sure love to, yes I would!”

“Hah, then let’s fly.”

* * *

 

With that, the two girls walked over to their motorcycle, Beast being a much better driver than Mey, took the front seat.

 

While back at the bar, Sebastian resided at the booth, sipping every few moments. “I guess _no one_ is going clean up the mess?” Grell chuckled, her eyes scanning the body. He shifted, drool pooling on the ground beside him. “I suppose not.” Sebastian tilted his glass for more, watching her fill it up. “I’d hate to ruin my heels with that idiot lying about.” the woman huffed, ogling  Sebastian when his head was turned. “Thank you for the drinks, madame. I’ll be seeing you.” he bowed his head and finished his glass, sliding it over to her. Her heart began to melt when she watched him walk away with such _**GRACE**_ and _**ELEGANCE!**_ Sebastian stepped over the body, cringing when his heel brushed his pants. ‘ _Perfect. Just on time to pick up Ciel.’_ he thought to himself, checking his pocket watch. He’d go back later in the evening to finish his singing hour, perhaps stay later into the night if he truly felt like it. He started his Muntz, the radio starting by automatic. **_“The Wanderer._** ” It certainly was his song indeed… he turned it up and rolled down the windows, a smirk forming on his face. His position as Ciel’s guardian boosted popularity for the child, he didn’t mind it but he wasn’t crazy for it. The teachers were quite fond of him, might we add. They looked forward to the end of the school day just to see his sweet face.

 

As he drove, he noticed the familiar face of Arshad walking on the block, black jeans donning his long legs, boots over the cuffs, and a snug white t-shirt, a shiny leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. Sebastian pursed his lips, he knew exactly where he was heading. Same destination, the only difference was that Arshad was picking up _Soma._ Well, waiting for him to escort himself out, anyhow. Arshad didn’t go to school and he had no desire to, _he was too cool for school,_ for that matter. Only 28, he spent his days drinking and bedding almost every woman he saw. He’d taken a liking to younger Soma and made it part of his day to pick the rich kid up, bringing him back home to his ever so loving parents who really didn’t care who he spent time with. Or… he’d take Soma back to _his_ place. Or maybe the bar, but Soma was such a lightweight. Arshad could drink a gallon and still be running up the walls without knocking his face off. Part of him wanted Soma to live a healthy life but Soma insisted on spending time with him, sometimes trying to help him escape his sinful life. Besides, having some violet eye candy never hurt anybody, right?

 

Sebastian walked into the school building, quickly removing his hat. “Ahh, Mister Michaelis! Here to pick up Ciel?” asked the blonde secretary, putting down her pen and paper. “Yes, I assume his last class is finished?” Sebastian asked, signing the checkout paper. “Yes, he should be out right now. He’s made so many good friends. I’m happy to see him making friends. Maybe it isn’t my place to say but… I’m happy he’s with someone like you.” The woman smiled taking her eyes off the taller man to watch little Ciel making his way to the front desk. “Good afternoon, Ciel.” Sebastian cooed, extending his hand to the boy. “Afternoon,” he stated, looking behind him as if he was worried about being followed. “Ah, he and Alois are like two peas in a pod, I tell you.” The woman smiled, tucking the pen and paper under her desk. “I’m sure they’re getting along quite well.” Sebastian grinned, looking down at Ciel. “He’s alright, I suppose.“ Ciel replied flatly, crossing his short arms. “Well, let us head off.” Before he could take Ciel’s hand, he heard the sound of pattering feet against the tile. “ ** _Ciiieeell_**! Leaving without saying goodbye? Perhaps we could share some tea later, Claude would be more than happy to make it for us.” the blonde boy said, throwing his arm around the blue-eyed one. “That would be a lovely idea,” Sebastian added, seeing the annoyed look on his face. “Besides, a little company wouldn’t hurt you now and again. And I do not think you’d want to sit and hear me sing. Have you said goodbye to Soma? He adores you, you know.” Sebastian chuckled, his dark eyes meeting Ciel’s. “If he isn’t here now, that older fellow may have picked him up. But are you ready? I’m tired of standing about doing nothing.” Ciel was hungry and tired, the school lunches never satisfied him. “See you later, Ciel!” Alois trotted off and began talking with the other students. Sebastian took Ciel’s hand and walked with him to the car, seeing the annoyed look on his face the entire time. “Is something bothering you?” he asked, opening the door for the child. “No. I’m fine.” he huffed, crossing his arms. Sebastian strapped him in and looked at him as he turned his face away. “Is it Miss Lizzy?” he grinned, his mind going back to the school dance that would be held in a few weeks. “ _No!_ Just shut up and drive, Sebastian.” he hissed. “As you wish…” Sebastian knew what was bothering him - though we wouldn’t dog it too much. “All you have to do is ask her, Ciel. I’m sure she already wants to ask you.” Damn that devil, he saw right through the mask Ciel had displayed. He didn’t get a response. In the corner of Ciel’s eye, he saw the plum locks of Soma Asman Kadar, the rich kid Bengali, son of a wealthy stock owner. “Arshad!” Soma called, running up to the taller Indian. With a cigarette between his lips, he perked his brow to say hello to the younger one. “Hey, Soma. Doing alright?” he asked, blowing the smoke from his nostrils. “I’m fine, but you shouldn’t smoke that, it’ll kill you. “

 

“Maybe I wanna die. “ he chuckled, blowing the smoke again. “And you look like a dragon when you do that,” Soma stated, his eyes watching the smoke flowing from Arshad’s nose. “You’ve a vivid imagination,” he replied, offering the purple haired boy a puff. “Wanna try, goody two shoes?” Arshad teased, holding the cancer stick between his fingers. “But we’re on school grounds, I’ll be suspended.”

 

“ _So… go off school grounds?_ They can’t punish you for something they don’t know about.” the white-haired one chuckled, gesturing for Soma to follow. “Left my motorcycle at home, it needs a repair. Hope you don’t mind walking.” His long white tresses fell over his shoulders, sticking  to his jacket. “Well, my feet may be a little sore…” he whined, his lips pouting out. “Shall I carry you then, princess?” Arshad retorted, sarcasm laced around each one of his words. “ ** _Wellllll…”_** Soma chuckled, perking his brow. The white haired Indian rolled his eyes and took another inhale of the cigarette. He took Soma’s hand and dragged him along the sidewalk, looking around for a good place to smoke in private. A few blocks off away from the school, he pulled another cigarette from his pocket and handed it to Soma, who was now holding it between his long fingers.  “Alright, well I can’t light it with no flame!” Soma whined again. “Alright, alright, sheesh. Here.” He watched Soma hold the nicotine between his lips, waiting for a light. Arshad flicked the flame, watching it burn away. “Now inhale.” he guided Soma through the steps, watching his cheeks go hollow. “Ha, looks like someone is a natural.” Arshad lit his own, taking a deep puff. Soma felt the burn in his throat, he tried to give a smooth exhale but it ended in sniffling and coughing. “It didn’t taste very good, do you have a drink?” Soma’s face went sour, the bitter taste of ash filling his mouth. As he went to throw it on the ground, Arshad stopped him. “Ah, ah. No wasting, pretty boy. I’ll take it if you don’t, but I think you should at least finish it, ya know?” Soma shrugged.

 

“One won’t hurt, I suppose. It still tastes terrible.” Soma took another inhale, the smoke flowing from his lips a little smoother.  “There you go.” Arshad praised, blowing the ivory from his nose again. “Wanna pick up something to drink, you said you’re thirty, right?” Arshad asked, a smirk forming on his face. “Only if we get it in a _**legal** _ way, Arshad,” Soma replied, looking up at the taller man with scolding eyes.  “Do you need glasses? Where’s the fun in that?” Arshad smirked again, lifting his brow. Soma rolled his golden eyes, a huff escaping him. “What would happen if you got caught?” Soma quizzed, stepping closer to the man. “No law is broken if you don’t get caught!” he danced around the question like a skilled performer. “That wasn’t the question! I just don’t want you getting hurt or in trouble.” Soma sounded concerned but Arshad just looked at him like he was an idiot. “Pfft, don’t worry. I won’t get hurt, nor will trouble follow me. C’mon, liquor stores might carry a soft drink for you.” Soma playfully punched his shoulder. “Be quiet! You don’t know what I can handle.”

 

“Hmmm, alright, _Mr. Stomach of Steel_ , I’ll get you something hard and you’ll drink all of it. Let’s hit the road, yeah?”

 

The two made their way down the street, Arshad scanning the sidewalk for any cops or eyewitnesses. “Wait here,” he told Soma, giving him a wink. He nodded, watching Arshad walk into the liquor store. It was mostly empty, as he was the only man who drank in the fucking afternoon. He grabbed several bottles of beer, slipping it into his jacket like it was nothing, and of course, a bottle of Cola for the younger boy. Several moments had passed and Soma peered in, not seeing Arshad in the first section. “Do you have an ID?” asked the deskman. “No, I’m not looking to buy. I’m waiting for a friend.” Soma replied, his cheeks slightly flushed from the sudden interaction. “Well, get out. Don’t need you getting in trouble.” the man was awfully rude. Soma huffed and didn’t want to start trouble so he left. He stood outside, resting his foot on the wall. “Fuck, that guy was an asshole, should’ve told him off.” The sudden voice of Arshad filled Soma’s eardrums. “That took you long enough! You had me worried sick!” “Yeah, I can really see the sickness on your face.” Arshad joked, expecting to get a harsh slap. “We better head back to my place, it’s stupid to drink in broad daylight.”

 

While those two hoodlums made their way home, two men in black suits muttered to each other behind The Golden Cat. The body of 34-year-old Tracey Williams was slowly decaying, her throat slit from ear to ear,  her insides ripped out and splayed out. Her intestines were formed into heart shape beside her head. “My, my. Perhaps a lover did this?” Undertaker chuckled, crouching beside the body. William examined the body, the cold running through his fingers. His glasses began to slip from his nose, but Undertake pushed them back up to his face with his long, black index nail. “Thank you.” William said flatly, “Ohh, you’re **_more_ ** than welcome, Willy.” he replied, moving the hair from Tracy’s face. “I ask that you refrain from calling me, ‘Willy.” Thank you.” William replied taking a snapshot of the corpse. “Kindly tell the owner of this establishment we will need to investigate the insides and question visitors from last night and this morning.” William got to his feet and like usual, fixed his glasses. The Undertaker smiled, showing his teeth. “Why of course.” He trotted into the building, all eyes on him. “I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but there’s a little lady rotting behind this lovely place. No need for frets, my partner and I are looking into it riiight now. So, I’d just like for you to close up for the night while we look around, alright?” the grey haired man smiled again, seeing the man’s face turn to horror. “Ahh. alright, sir, thank you. We here at The Golden Cat will do whatever we can to help. What is your name?” he asked, shaking off the horrified look.  “Just call me Undertaker, will you? Now, if you’ll excuse me.” he gave him a grin and made his way off to ask around if anyone had known the victim. “Oh, sir… is there a Sebastian Michaelis here?” He stopped in his tracks to look at the owner.

 

“Yes! He’s our jazz singer, he should be here later tonight.”

“Perfect. Thank you for your cooperation.” The Undertaker bowed his head and went on his way.

William waited for him, so he called the rest of his team to pick up the body on the pay phone.

 

“This is an emergency, I’ve just found a murdered woman behind The Golden Cat. Send aim A.S.A.P.” William stated flatly. He tucked a strand of his hair behind her ear and fixed his glasses. “Ma’am. Could you spare me a moment?” The Undertaker asked, his voice dripping in giggles and amusement. “Ah, yes, sir,” she replied, giving him a confused look. He pulled out his badge and showed it to her, tucking it back into his coat. “Now, Tracy Williams was just found dead as of today, were you aware of her recent disappearance?”

 

“Oh my, heavens! She’s been found dead?! I knew she ain’t been seen in several weeks only because she came here often.”

 

“Did you know her well?”

“Well enough to know she had a bad divorce before her disappearance.”

“Do you remember the name of that person?”

“His name was Rendmund, she ended up moving in with him but left soon after. You don’t think he’d…” she paused, holding her fist to her chest. “Now, I can’t jump to conclusions. Thank you for your help, madame.” The Undertaker took his leave and met Will outside. “Anything valuable?”

 

“Recently divorced, a bad one at that.”

“We will see to that whenever the body is examined.”

“May we get ice cream while they examine? I’ve already seen enough.”

William sighed, “If you insist.” The Undertaker gave the other man a huge grin. “Would you like some too? It may help you lighten up.” He chuckled, running his fingers along William’s suit as he danced around him. “Mint, if you could.” A smile didn’t break Will’s face, though he only made a “Hmph.”

 

With that, the two walked to the nearest ice cream store, the sun shining on them as strutted down the street.

* * *

 

London wasn’t always the safest of places… Finny and Baldo played the important role of making it unsafe. Finny’s small figure made him the least unsuspecting person to explode animal testing labs and carry out truckloads of animals. His face was sweet and soft, yet a flame rested in his belly. His deep compassion for animals and the environment forced him to join up with an animal liberation front, Baldo supplied his explosives and other dangerous goodies to fight the good fight. 

 

Both men were working together, given the signal, dynamite would destroy the side of the lab, giving Finny the chance to break in. He didn’t look like a boy who’d spend his free time destroying labs and perhaps taking a few lives in the process. Given the signal, Baldo pressed the big red button to trigger the explosives, metal flying all over the ground. Lucky for them, the lab was close to the outskirts, protected with chain fencing and heavy surveillance. The alarms blared, lights flashing about, water sprinklers going off. Finnian bolted in, seeing the injured animals resting in their cages. “These people are so mean!” he cried, breaking the bolts off the cages. He saw the guards run towards him, guns blazing. “Why are you people so mean?” he asked, taking one of the rabbits in his arms. “How can you hurt things that can’t fight back?!” His emotions went wild, a mixture of sadness and rage fueled his fight, his small fists knocking one of the largest men back.  He protected the helpless bunny in his arms, his own blood rushing from his head. “How the hell is he not dead? He’s not human!” they shouted, Before they could even blink, they saw, one by one, their crew be cut down in size, their bodies piling up. He moved with the speed of light, and just like that, the men were either dead or knocked out. Baldo came rushing in, breaking the locks on each of the cages, helping the animals onto the ground. Their work was masterful, really. Both of them rushed the remaining animals from the lab, supporting them as they hopped into their track. “Nice work, Finny.” Bard praised, giving the younger one a pat on the shoulder. Finnian still held the white rabbit in his arms, softly stroking the fir. “You okay, Fin?” 

 

“I’m okay, Baldo. It just makes me really sad to know there are such cruel people in the world.” 

“I know, Finnian. But ‘ey, it’s our job to take care of these animals, right? C’mon, let’s get outta here before the coppers catch wind.” 

“Kay! Let’s go, I’m, sure they’re really hungry!”   
  


They hopped into the truck and started driving back to their base to meet up with the rest of their brigade. 

  
While buildings were exploding, women being brutally murdered, and a demon living in the town, Alois spent all that time on his bed, kicking his legs up and down on the bed, trying to entertain himself. He’d fallen into the care of Claude, who would much rather skin the boy alive than do anything to make his life easier But… time changes us, right? “Claude! Claude! Claude!’ Alois called from his room, wanting the desperate. _ ‘What can I do for you now, you useless little brat.’  _ he thought to himself before entering the room. “Yes, Alois?” he asked, his eyes meeting the icy blue ones. “Can you prepare some tea? Ciel is coming over later, make it the best tea in the whole wide world.” Alois playfully said, rolling around on the satin sheets. “Of course.” The demon replied, leaving the boy to his own. He laughed at his own thoughts and twiddled his thumbs, his pure smile taking up most of his face. He was thinking of his plans to ask Lizzy to the dance, unaware that Ciel had similar plans. Those poor children, Alois would be heartbroken if he didn't get to go with Lizzy, that's all he's been able to think about ever since it was announced. He tried to tell Claude how he felt, hoping he would get some help from his cruel guardian. and he fell ever so short. What a shame indeed. 

 

London truly was a darling place, even if there were brutal murders happening on the daily by an unknown killer. Now, all little Ciel had to worry about was his homework. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah! Chapter 2 is here!  
> Kicking it off with more Arshad doing funny business!  
> Let the boy have some fun, will ya? 
> 
> The song here used is "Time After Time", by Chet Baker. I love him if you couldn't tell. <3 What did ya'll think of this one? I haven't had much free time to write so maybe this is rushed? Either way, I'm loving where this is going thus far. I'm also getting some CielxLizzy feels in this. I also hope Claude and Hannah aren't too terribly written, I love those two so I just wanted to add them last second. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

_ What are little boys made of? _

_ Snips and snails, and puppy dogs tails, _

_ That's what little boys are made of. _

 

_ If only that were the case for Arshad.  _

_ What’d he made out of?  _

_ Sex and drugs, and cigarette smoke.  _

_ Guns, and beer, wicked smiles, and sweet kisses.  _

 

_ That’s what he was made out of.   _

 

“Have you been drinking today?” 

“I don’t know, do I look like I’ve been drinking today, officer?” 

“Sir, do you know how fast you were going?” 

“I do. Because I saw the speed limit I was going.” 

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from getting an attitude.” 

“No promises, but what else can I do for you? You already have my information. So, what more?” 

“Just double check your speedometer.” 

“Alright, thanks, son.” The Indian man retorted, giving the cop a sneer. 

 

He watched the officer walk back to his car, his eyes moving along with him. He scoffed and flipped the officer off. He went back to his driving and turned on the radio, flipping through the songs. “The death of Tracy Williams still has the country in shock, detectives are doing everything they can to find this unknown killer. Police have urged civilians to stay INDOORS at night for protection.” Arshad felt a worry form in his gut, not for himself but for Soma, the friendliest man on the planet. He didn’t always show it but he cared for him. A lot. 

 

As he drove to the estate the prince resided at, probably resting on his bed or gazing out the window like a princess stuck in an evil castle. He parked his car outside the home, tossing the keys in his back pocket of his black jeans. For once, he knocked on the front door. 

 

“Arshad, hello.” a woman answered the door with a very unhappy look on her face. 

“Uhh, is Soma here?” he asked, an awkward lump forming in his throat. 

“Yes, he is. But he’s doing some homework. Please do not come on this property again-” 

“Waitta second-” 

 

The door was slammed in his face and he slowly opened his jaw in surprisal. “Alright, play dirty then,” he muttered under his breath. He pursed his lips and spat on the welcome mat.  _ Welcome my ass.  _

 

The man walked to the side of the house, looking for a few small rocks. He saw Soma walk by the window, his purple tresses thrown into a messy bun on the top of his head. Arshad threw a pebble at the window, hoping it would get the attention of Soma. Oh, _how fucking cliche_ \- it didn’t. “Soma!” he called, throwing another rock. 

 

Meanwhile, Soma was pacing around his room, annoyed and on the edge of throwing everything out the window into frustration. He heard another knock on his window. Annoyed, he stormed to the window only to see the face of Arshad below him. He waved, shooting Soma a wink. “ _ Open your window, you tart.”   _ Arshad mouthed. Soma chuckled and unlocked his window and slid it open. “How are you going to get in?” he called, leaning on the sill with his head out. “Just watch.” Arshad chuckled, he took several steps back before he got a running start to scale the building. He ran, hoisting himself up with a jump, his tanned fingers gripped the sides of the house, pulling himself up window after window. He grunted, his boot slipping from the ledge. “Arshad, are you alright?” Soma asked, looking down at the man. “Just peachy, princess.” he huffed, digging his toe into the wall, searching for a place to rest it. Once he got closer to Soma’s window, the plum child extended his hand to the stark one, pulling him through. “Did you try the front door?’ Soma asked, crossing his arms. “Sure did, who was that, your mom? Slammed the door in my face.” 

 

“My aunt, she’s staying here for a while, both my parents are out of town,” he replied, sounding disappointed. Arshad felt bad for him, he really did. Arshad gave Soma that little bit of attention he craved. “Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Arshad smiled, putting his arm around Soma. Soma nodded, looking back at his messy desk. “Having trouble?” Arshad asked, lifting a brow. “30 pages due by next Friday, an essay about English history, and an exam on Wednesday.” He sighed, feeling so overwhelmed. “Can I make a deal with you, Soma?” 

 

“Of course.” 

“Listen, there’s an abandoned house-” 

“No, no, no. No haunted houses.” Soma cut him off and crossed his arms. 

“Shh, be quiet and listen. Beast dared me to stay a night at old man William’s place. The dad of Tracey, the girl who was just killed I know for a fact she’s just trying to scare me - so I wanna give the girl a taste of her own medicine. I’ll scare her so much she’ll jump at her own shadow.” Arshad bit his lip, taking a closer step to Soma. “And I’m asking you to come with me because you need a break from this superficial bullshit. These papers aren’t going to mean anything in 3 years. So, will you come with me?” he asked, giving Soma big, puppy dog eyes. “Arshaaaad…” Soma whined. His eyes going to his fluffy sock covered feet. “I suppose you’re right. JUST for the night, don’t dare try and scare me.” Soma wagged his finger as he spoke, his eyes mismatching with his tone. Such soft eyes but an oh-so-scary tone of voice. “Pinky promise you won’t scare me,” Soma added, extending his pinky to the older man. Arshad rolled his eyes but followed the promise, wrapping his finger around Soma’s. “Soma! What are you doing, are your talking to yourself?” his aunt called, making her way up the stairs. Arshad’s eyes went wide and he looked at Soma for directions. Soma hushed his lips and pointed under the bed. Arshad slid under the bed, balling his long hair. “It’s nothing, auntie.Just talking to the radio.” he laughed it off and opened the door before she could. “Just checking on you, dear. That Arshad stopped by a bit ago, I was hoping he didn’t make his way in…” she gave him a suspicious brow perk. “Ahhh, no. I haven’t seen him.” Soma gulped, his ears flushed. “Well, finish your work. I’ll be going out for a little bit.” 

 

“Alright, auntie! Have fun and be safe!” she shut the door and made her way down the stairs. “It’s safe now, you better go. When are we going to the house?” 

 

“Tonight, of course. I’ll pick you up, I gotta go through your window, meaning you may have to climb out of a window. I think you can pull it off, though.” 

 

“Why not the front door?” 

“Damn, you really have no fun.” 

“Oh, I know how to have fun, Arshad. Just watch me. Meet me tonight?” 

“Hell yeah. See you then, Soma!” Arshad gave the rich boy a crooked smile, escorting himself out of the window. Soma chuckled and went back to his studies, thinking of the night at the dead house. 

 

“Ciel, you have to leave your desk to eat something or you’ll get sick. What would you like?” Sebastian peeked into Ciel’s bedroom, seeing his writing at his desk, scratch paper splayed about, pens thrown on the floor and under the desk. “Leave me be, I’m trying to study.” Ciel snapped, breaking the tip of his pencil in a burst of annoyance. “And it won’t stick unless you have fuel. Now, come eat. Or I can bring you something sweet…” Sebastian cooed, a sly smile forming on his lips. “Bring me cake.” Ciel almost groaned, resting his head on his arm. “Of course.”

 

Sebastian slipped out, making his way to his dandy little kitchen. Like magic, he prepared a decadent dish made with the utmost love and care… as he prepared the batter, his hips slowly swayed to the beat in his head. His mind was stuck on the show tonight, he was excited but didn't want to be stuck in the middle of a murder he didn't commit. Though, he knew how things would pan out. He tasted the batter, licking the sweetness from his fingers. “Perfect.” Sebastian poured it into the cake mold and stuck it in the oven, setting a mental timer. As his cake baked, he gazed out the window, his eyes scanning the environment. His brow perked when he heard the loud groaning of Ciel upstairs. Even in a different life - the child is still drowning in paperwork. 

 

Once the cake was complete, he brought the boy the largest slice, knocking on his door. “Come in.” The student groaned, finishing yet another page. “Take a break, unless you want to  _ break.”  _ The demon said slyly, placing the dish on the desk. Ciel glared at him, wanting to knock that… that expression on his face. He couldn't explain it. “Don't look at me like that.” Ciel shot, taking a bite of the sweet. “Like what?” Sebastian did it again, maybe without knowing it. “Like THAT. With the corner of your lips curled, your eyes seem to move on their own… and you…” Ciel couldn't word it properly in his moment of frustration. “Forget it, you know exactly what you're doing and I needn't explain,” Ciel added, slamming the fork against the glass. “My, I never thought you'd noticed such little things I do, Ciel.” Sebastian grinned, placing a hot tea cup beside him. “May I escort myself out? I have to get ready.”

 

“For?”

“Forgive my insolence, I have another show tonight, if you'd like to come - perhaps Miss Elizabeth would like to come too? Ah, wouldn't it be lovely for both Elizabeth  **_and_ ** Alois to come?” Sebastian suggested, lifting his brow. Ciel gasped, his hand covering his mouth. The boy cleared his throat, seeing the test Sebastian displayed. “Fine. I’ll get ready too, are you going to get those two?” 

 

“They already know- I already invited them.” 

“Then why the bloody hell did you ask me if they wanted to go?!” 

Sebastian smiled, leaving the room with a chuckle. Ciel glared at him until he was gone. “Damn him…” Ciel growled under his breath. He started looking in his closet, nothing to his liking. Finally, he found a dark grey suit with a silky soft black tie, white embroidery running along the fabric. He smiled to himself, stripping out of his school attire and into the formal. He slicked his hair back, shining under the gel coating. He was handsome and looking ever so dapper - close to Sebastian, really. He was suited up, dress shoes, a trilby and matted black gloves How Vincent would love to see his child looking so lovely.

 

“Sebastian are you ready?” Ciel called, making his way downstairs. “Yes, you’re looking handsome this evening. Dressing up for Elizabeth?” 

 

“No! Is there anything wrong with dressing nicely?” 

“Not at all. I’m sure we will have a ball.”

 

The two made their way out of the home only to see Lizzy wearing a light blue dress that ended at her knees, white stockings over her milky skin, and buckled shoes donned on her feet. She looked like a princess and Ciel was her prince. “Ciel! You look ever so cute!” Lizzy embraced the taller boy. As they hugged, Ciel was met with the icy stare of a Trancy spider. “Where’s your other half?” Ciel asked, hinting at Alois’s piss-poor guardian. “Already at the bar, waiting for us, like he said.” 

 

**_‘Probably drinking himself to death because he has to deal with a stain like you.”_ ** Ciel thought to himself, nuzzling into Lizzy. “Ready to go, children?” Sebastian asked, fixing his tie. “Yes! I’m so excited to hear you sing, will you ever get a record?” The girl asked, trotting over to the taller man. “How you flatter me, my darling. And if you find me worthy enough of that, I’m sure I could one day.” Sebastian smiled, opening the door for the group. Of course, Ciel opened the door for Lizzy, his eyes watching her bright dress sway as she walked. He thought of dancing with her at school, holding her in his arms and perhaps even giving her a kiss! “Look alive,” Alois smirked, biting the side of his lip when he walked by Ciel. Ciel growled under his breath. At least Alois would be sitting in the middle, it’s the only hope he could have as revenge for his bad mouth. Ciel stepped into the car, gesturing for Sebastian to shut the door. “I’m so excited to hear Mister Sebastian sing! Is he good, Ciel?” the blonde asked with a hopeful smile, leaning over to see Ciel. “He’s alright. I suppose,” he replied, shrugging. “Hm… Sebastian and Claude should have a sing-off, what do you think? I’m not sure if he can sing but he’d never back down.” 

 

“Settle down, boys. I’m sure Claude is a good singer.” he paused, starting the car. 

 

_“But not as good as me.”_ he finished, tilting his head as he smiled. 

 

_ “Oooooh. Is that a challenge I hear?  _ Alois replied, baring his teeth in a grin. “Only if you take it that way, Alois.” The demon started driving, looking back at the children in the rearview mirror. 

 

As they drove, Beast and her girls were loitering by The Golden Cat, waiting for the show to start. Beast rolled her boot, her fishnets stretching with her muscle. “Beast, aren’t you supposed to go to that house to scare Arshad and his puppy?” Mey asked. 

 

“Soon, I know he’s gonna try and scare us- so I’ll just scare the ever loving lights out of him. He thinks he’s all that just because we had a night together.’ Beast muttered, wrapping her finger around her curly locks. “You two-” 

 

“Don’t go too wild over it.” Beast cut her off, showing her the hand. “Don’t mess with him, Mey-Bear. He’s a no-good bastard. His sidekick ain’t too bad though, he’s sweet. He’s gone to the act before.” Soma was fond of Beast, he thought she was so beautiful. “You’re too good for any man, Beast, you are!” Mey retorted, taking her glasses off to clean them on her shirt. As she did so, she heard the talking of children and…

 

_**SEBASTIAN!** _

* * *

* * *

 

Beast’s eyes narrowed. 

He parked right beside them, fixing his hair in the mirror. Ciel was the first to exit the car, Lizzy following after. “Good evening, ladies.” Sebastian bowed, his eyes meeting the girls’. “Oh, Beast! One song! Please, please!” Mey begged, gripping her arm. “Ahg! Fine. One song and then we’re meeting Arshad. “I’m happy to hear that, here, allow me to walk you ladies in.” He took one girl around each arm, walking into the Golden Cat. Once they were in the establishment, Beast broke free from him. “I’m so excited to hear you sing!” Mey cheered, removing herself from his side. “Thank you, my dear. I’ll be thinking of you when I sing… Enjoy the show.” The demon smiled and walked to the stage, his suit almost glowing under the soft, golden lights. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I’m very pleased to see so many faces here, on my behalf, I ask that everyone here enjoys themselves,” he spoke like an angel, his words falling from his lips. “Now… onto the show.” 

 

♫” _ Time after time I tell myself that I'm… _

_ So lucky to be loving you… _

_ So lucky to be ... _

_ The one you run to see... _

_ In the evening when the day is through...♫” _

 

As he sang, the room fell quiet, not a soul spoke, breaths were slow and gentle, lovers slow-danced with each other, even Ciel and Lizzy started to hold hands. “Lizzy?” Ciel asked, turning towards her, his cheeks flushed a light pink. “Hm?” she asked, looking over at him with a smile. “I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me,” Ciel trailed off, his eyes looking around the room. “Yes! I’d love to,” the blonde girl replied, placing a kiss on his warm and red cheeks.

 

_ ♫“I only know what I know _

 

_ The passing years will show _

 

_ You've kept my love so young, so new _

 

_ And time after time _

 

_ You'll hear me say that I'm _

 

_ So lucky to be loving you…”♫ _

 

“R...Really? You’d go?” Ciel was almost surprised. “Of course, silly!” Lizzy smiled and sat closer to him. The blood of Alois began to boil… How dare he?! 

 

Alois had other ways of stealing her, though.

 

Sebastian ended the song, the piano notes ended slowly, his hands gently moving over them. People clapped and some cried, his voice was so angelic and breathtaking, some could only express their happiness in tears. “Let’s go, Mey. I know just the thing that will scare Arshad.” Beast whispered, nudging Mey’s arm. “Sure thing, Beast. Next time can we stay for his full show?”

 

“I suppose, Mey-bear.” Beast smiled, listening to the soft sax playing in the back. She kissed Mey’s cheek, her lips lingering for a second. “Let’s roll,” Beast whispered, grabbing Mey’s hand. They made their way out, hands wrapped around one another. Sebastian watched them leave, his eyes then going to his group of children - Ciel and Lizzy holding hands, and well, Alois trying to get the attention of Claude. Poor child… 

 

Little did they all know, another murder was happening right under their noses. 

 

“Please… no. I don’t want to die.  **_PLEASE DON’T KILL ME, IM BEGGING-”_ ** _ and the voice fell into the darkness, the moon now hovering above the city. The killer grinned, running their fingers over the victim. “Rest now, my dear,” they whispered.  _

* * *

* * *

 

_ Meanwhile, Claude poured himself a drink, waiting for his lady, Hannah. “Claaauudeee.”  _

 

“Yes, Alois?” he almost groaned, looking over at the pestering child. “Nothing, I just like seeing your face.” The blonde child smiled. Claude’s eyes went to the door, seeing a bloodied Hannah, her long hair stained in blood. “Please… someone help, I saw… the murderer, I tried to stop them when I saw them… but-” Hannah groaned in pain, gripping her stomach wound. The entire place rushed to her aid, the bartender calling for police and the ambulance. Claude rushed to her side, catching her before she fell. “Claude, I…” she whispered. “I tried to stop them, but they slashed me,” Hannah groaned again, gritting her teeth in intense pain. “You don’t have to speak.” he cooed, his cold eyes turning soft. He wouldn’t lose her, he simply wouldn’t. She wasn’t allowed to die. She was his only bit of happiness in the world and he wasn’t about to let her go. 

 

Sebastian soon rushed over to the children and pulled them into his arms. “Sir Claude, I ask that I may take Alois with us.” Sebastian pulled his car keys from his pocket and gripped them. “Please do.” he almost ignored the other man, his main focus was Hannah. His only joy, her only comfort in this cold and dark world. They lived for each other, by god she would not die on his watch. “Come, children.” Sebastian rushed them into the car, wasting no time to get home. Hannah coughed, blood running down her chin. “Don’t worry, Hannah. I’m right here,” he whispered, listening to the police outside. 

 

_ “...I’ll be right here when you wake up.”   _

 

The loud revving of Beast’s motorcycle blared into the town. The night had shown its face, the moon shining the road. “Arshad better prepare, we’ll show him what the  **_Beasts_ ** are made of.” 

 

They arrived at the mansion before Arshad and Soma did, parking her motorcycle behind the bushes several feet away from the house. It was massive. Dead rose bushes rested in the yard like corpses in a forgotten grave. The girls made their way in just as Arshad parked his motorcycle about a block away, hoping the night walk would give Soma the creeps. “It’s cold,” Soma complained, rubbing his arms. “Then here.” Arshad removed his jacket and gently placed it over Soma’s shoulders. His warmth and his scent transferred to Soma. “Thank you!” The Indian smiled, walking close to Arshad to keep himself warm. “What’s the story behind this place?” 

 

_ “Well…”   _

 

_ “They say he killed his wife several years ago but didn’t kill himself. He burned her alive in the fireplace right after he hacked her limbs with an ax, it didn’t kill her, though. The flames consumed her and he just watched her burn and turn into a roast. She screamed and screamed, trying to claw her way out of the suitcase he threw her in.”  _

 

_ “Why would he do that?”  _

 

_ “No one knows, some say it was because she was seeing another man. Some say he thought he saw her with a woman, even. I think it’s because he was just fuckin’ psycho. Bad people don’t need reasons to kill. Now anyways…”  _

 

_ “After she burned alive in the suitcase, he claimed to hear her screams days after. Tracy was already moved out, so she only learned weeks later once the news became a hit. They couldn't find him anywhere… he just LEFT. No one has seen him since.”  _

 

Soma was already mortified yet skeptical of the story. “Are you scared?” Arshad purred, taking a step closer to Soma. “N-no! I think you’re scared.” 

 

“In your dreams. Now, let’s go. Let’s hope we don’t stumble across the…” 

 

_**“GHOST BEHIND THE FIREPLACE.”** _

 

_ To be continued... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> London Blood is back! I'm so very happy to update this again <3 Try and follow all the clues, everything will add up in the end! Pay extra close attention to notes, lovely readers. This is my first time writing horror, I am hoping it was good and spooky! Putting all the clues together was harder than I thought, so if you have any ideas or theories. I would love to hear them! Please enjoy and read with the lights off... and don't get burned ;)  
> Also… Find the chapter 127 reference and tell me I’m a trash person for mentioning it!!

“Kay, I see Arshad and Soma just outside,” Beast whispered, watching the two Indians walk in. The girls were hidden behind the shadows op on the balcony. They could see Soma and Arshad but the boys couldn’t see them. They went into an off room and started rigging up their plan to frighten the men. “So… Arshad.” Soma started, trying to ease the thick tension between them. Well, on his part. Arshad was cool like ice yet remained so hot. “Hm?” he replied, shutting the door behind him with a loud creak. Soma jumped right into Arshad’s warm arms. “Fuck’s sake, Soma. Take a chill pill, you’re fine.” He almost snapped, yet his arms went around the boy, feeling his skin grow cold. Soma frowned, furrowing his brow at the older man. Arshad sighed, regretting his snappy tone seconds ago. “You can hold onto me if you get too scared…” the white-haired one pursed his lips at the shorter Indian, feeling sorry for his mean words. Soma did just that and walked into the latter.

 

To their surprise, they heard a crash in the darkness in front of them. Glass they assumed, it sounded like a vase hitting the floor and shattering into a million shards. Even Arshad jumped a bit, but he hid it with an exhale. He reached into his pocket and flicked his lighter on, the dim flame giving him something of a path. To their surprise, it was a black vase filled with what seemed to be grey dust. Arshad walked over to it and picked up a shard, seeing a few words. “Soma, help me find the other shards. This vase had a message on it.” The purple haired boy rushed to be of service and began putting them together. “Ashes of my beloved grandmother.”

His eyes went wide.

 

“Shit!” he hissed, he was freaked out from he wanted to remain strong for Soma.

  
“Where the hell was it sitting?! I see no place where it could have fallen.” he mused, feeling the heat from the flame warm his skin. “Did you bring a flashlight?” Soma asked.

“Yeah, it’s out in my bag. Wanna grab it for me?” Soma gave a hopeful nod and ran out to the bike, the faint light of the moon giving him a path.

While Soma played ‘be the fetcher,’ a cloud of worry was flying overhead of Noah’s ark.

* * *

* * *

 

“Joker, you worry too much.”   
“I’ve every reason to worry, Little Wendy when there’s a killer on the loose. I can’t let ya go alone, even if it’s for a moment.” his voice was cold, laced with a fear only Wendy could see. She placed her hand on his cheek and made him look up.

He was crouched to her height, his eyes looking so glum.

He was always so cheery and kind, it pained everyone to see him so blue. “Have you seen Beast lately? I know she can handle herself but… I don’t want anyone being alone when they ain’t here.”

Wendy paused.

“...I think she went to Old Man William’s house with Meyrin.”

Joker’s brow furrowed.   
“Damnit. She didn’t tell me! Why would she do that?”   
“She wanted to scare a friend.”   
“Wendy, I swear ya, the place is haunted. I’m hoping to come back soon.”   
“Don’t worry, Joker. Beast is strong! She can handle anything, I know she can.” Wendy’s words were warm and sweet, it made him smile. “Thank you, lass. Now, can your trip in town wait until mornin? I’ll go with you, certainly.”

She smiled, her cheeks turning rose red. “That sounds good, Joker. Can we get ice cream too?”   
“Hah, ‘course we can, love. Now, let’s go inside.”

 

She grasped his much larger hand and began to walk back to their tents, a smile formed on his lips as he looked down at the younger girl.

Back at the haunted house, Soma ran back into the house, flashlight in hand. “Arshad?” he called.

“Over here.” Soma accidentally shined the bright light in Arshad’s face. “Agh, damn… Watch it Soma.” he chuckled. “We should look around.” Arshad waited for Soma to catch up before looking around. He saw an unopened door and tried to open it, it gave him quite the fight. Soma wanted to be of use so of course, he had to try. “Let me try, Arshad.” he wiggled the knob, and after a few turns, he was able to open it. Soma walked in first, Arshad watched his back as he explored. To their surprise, the door slammed shut by itself. They both turned towards each other. “Soma, open the door.” Arshad wiggled the knob again. “Wait, did you lock me in here?” Soma asked, a slight panic forming in his voice.

“What? No! Open the door!”   
“I’m _trying_! It won't budge, it’s really dark in here, I can’t see a thing!” the younger man cried.   
“Get away from the door, I’m gonna try to kick it down.” Soma did just that a took a few steps back. Arshad’s boot hit the door several times without a budge or even a scratch. “Arshad, please open the door! It’s really creepy in here, I feel like something is going to grab me!”

 

Arshad hissed under his breath. “Damn it all," giving the door another firm kick. “Don’t worry Soma, I’m going to find you, alright? Just stay there.” Arshad comforted the terrified boy from beyond the door. “Can you hurry? I’m starting to get freaked out.” “Yes, of course. Just stay there, I know it’s dark but I promise you’ll be alright.”

Arshad looked under the door and only saw Soma’s shoes. “Soma, do you have any bobby pins? I might be able to pick the lock.” He pulled a pin from his long hair and slid it under the door. He muttered to himself, working at the lock. As he did so, a blood-curdling scream rang through the entire house. **_‘GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT, GET OUT!”_**

The woman’s voice was high, she sounded enraged and almost heartbroken. The London Beasts chuckled to themselves. “Nice job, Beast!” Mey praised, knowing it would scare the hell out of the boys. “Thank you, it’s what Arshad gets for cheating on me…” she muttered. “Damn, I can’t get the door. I have to find a way to you. Just hold tight.”

Arshad looked around, the creaking floors making him nervous. The entire house was dead in every sense of the world; the plants were dead, the wood was rotting, dry corpses of mice were scattered about. There was no evidence of sunshine ever reaching the hallway he was now walking in, even with the windows. He could see a perfect view of the back and front yard, his eyes were playing tricks on him now… he thought he saw people run along the yard with their faces hidden. The rain began to pour, making it even colder outside. He walked slowly, the feeling of loose panels making him pay close attention to the soft sounds it made. Arshad felt his skin crawl from the cold and his slight fear, he’d left his jacket with Soma. he was happy he did, the slightest bit of comfort the boy could find would make his long wait easier.

The hallway was long and empty, he wanted to look behind him, yet his mind told him not to. Something wasn’t right and he knew it. He stopped in his tracks and listened carefully to the sounds outside.

**_Howling wind and heavy rain…_ **

 

And something close to him. His flashlight moved behind him slowly, he made the bold move to look behind him. He looked down to see a pair of wet footprints leaving a trail towards him. “What the hell…” he whispered. The feet were small, almost like a child’s feet. He was disturbed and almost afraid at this point. He walked more down the hall, his mind still glued to those footprints. There was a door to his right side, the doorknob was covered in old, dry blood. A spatter at that.

He slowly opened the door the find the room of a baby, a crib and all. The paint on the walls was peeling, nails stuck from the floor and parts of the wall. He looked around, spotting children’s toys, dirty clothes on the floor and a note. It looked very old, the writing was old and still readable. _“With love, to my sweet son, Benjamin.”_ he saw a staple stuck in the paper, he pondered what it was stuck with at one point. He looked around to find a teddy bear with a piece of paper stuck to its ear. “Makes sense…” he whispered. He seemed to be all alone, but his voice was still so soft. There was nothing worse than hearing the sound of your own voice when fear has consumed you. When he turned around, he saw a pile of water behind him with the same pair of feet. This time it looked like a child was standing behind him, waiting for him to turn around. His eyes went wide with fear, he knew those were not Beast’s footprints. Those were a child’s feet and he knew it. He dropped the note onto the floor and left the room shutting the door behind him. His heart was racing, Arshad was a brave soul and nothing scared him too often. _But now? He was scared_. He was confused about his own fear. A child couldn’t hurt him. Yet another door was in front of him.

He opened it slowly, expecting to see something.

He went in a circle. He was exactly where he started.   
Arshad’s brow furrowed in confusion.   
Back in the main room. “Soma, are you still there?”

“Yes.” he groaned. “I just went around in circles, there’s someone here but I don’t know who… someone other than Beast and her friend. There’s a child here.” he said, leaning on the door. “Arshad.”   
“Soma.”   
“There’s a puddle of water in here, I just stepped in it.”   
“Soma, I-” he was cut off by the sound of crashing thunder and lighting.

Oh, how lovely. Soma was terrified of them. Soma gasped at the sounds. Arshad’s heart started to break for him. “Arshad, _please_ stay here. I don’t care about anything else, I just want to hear your voice -” Another clash.

**“PLEASE!”** He nearly begged, gripping his violet tresses.

“Soma, hey, it will be alright, there’s nothing to be afraid of…” his voice went soft. “I’m right here.” he cooed, slipping his fingers under the door. He shone the light under the door so Soma could find his fingers. “See? I’m right here, just focus on my hand.” Soma gripped Arshad’s fingers with what little room he had, they were under the door after all. Soma’s fingers trembled but he tried to remain calm. “Arshad, can I ask you something? I just want to hear your voice.”

“Yes, of course.”   
“Would you leave me here?”   
“No, Soma. I would _never_ do that. I still want to get you out. I think the storm is calming down unless you want me to stay here, I can find another way to you. There’s a flight of stairs just when you want in. Do you have any light at all?”

Soma looked around for any speck of light. A clash of lightning lit up the spacious room. He jolted, gripping Arshad’s hand. “No… but there’s a door in here. I don’t know where it leads… should I go through it?” The white-haired latter thought for a moment.

“Yeah, maybe you’ll find me, but before you go, take this.” Arshad pulled a switchblade from his back pocket. “Don’t cut yourself, alright?” he slid it under the door and heard the boy working with it. “Alright, I’ll see you soon, Arshad.”

“Careful now.”

Soma got to his feet and felt the water under his feet. Lightening lit up the room again, he could see a clear view of the door…

And something else.

He walked towards the doll and picked it up, he could only see its face when the light flashed in.

Red colored cheeks, a missing eye, and a note on the top of its hair. He waited for another clap.

_“PLAY WITH ME.”_ the note read. Soma’s heartbeat was now racing, he gripped the knife in his hand, holding the doll in the other. He heard a rustling coming from above his head. Footsteps.

Soma slowly opened the door, his entire body shaking with fear of what was behind it and the fact that the storm was weighing in. A kitchen... with mannequins?  A dim light filled the room as the moon shone in. He spotted about seven child mannequins standing in the middle of the room. "What the..." he whispered. He could shake the footprints he heard above him. He stopped to listen.

* * *

* * *

 

Beast and Mey found themselves in a library, searching for candles. “Beast, this place gives me the creeps.” Mey shuddered, walking closer to her. “Right back at you, Mey-Bear. The damn story behind the place too."

“Beast, don’t tell me!”   
“Hah, if you say so.”

Beast was looking at the books, the dim light of her flashlight displaying every book. “What’s this?” she mused, picking up the old diary. **_“Diary of A Housewife: Mrs. Williams.”_**

Beast flipped through the pages. “Hey, Mey, listen to this”

“ ** _I can’t believe him, he let my son die. He let him drown, he watched him die while I screamed. I wish my baby could come home. Benjamin, my sweet, sweet boy.”_** Beast paused. She looked around to find empty desks covered in cobwebs and spilled wax.

**_“I hate him more than words. All my son wanted to do was swim in the lake and play with his teddy bear. But what happened to him? He died. My soul has died with him. May I be buried with him once the Lord takes me.”_** Beast felt chills run up her spine. She saw her flashlight flicker off and on. Dead… “Damn!” she hissed, hitting it against her hand. “You think the Undertaker would have more dirt on this place? He’s bound to know more…” Beast muttered, now in total darkness. Mey flicked her lighter, Beast’s cold face looking at her. Her red stained lips shook in the cold. “Course he would, he seems to know every dead person in town, he does.”

Beast continued to look at the shelf. **_“Family Photos.”_**

“Look, Mey.” she showed her the almost too perfect still shot. “Why are his eyes closed?” They both said at the same time when they saw the picture of Ben sitting on his mother’s lap. Clever Beast looked at the date in the diary. “Mey... “ she whispered.

“Ben died in 1945, September 15, this picture was taken on the 20th of the same month…” Beast’s eyes went wide when she put everything together. “He’s _dead_ in this picture. He’s just fucking preserved. Damn, these people were screwed.” She couldn’t help but feel something watching her, the picture wasn’t right. Something was wrong. She flipped to the next page and saw yet another family photo. “1946, October 30th…” she read the date on the picture.

It was a picture of a picture of Mr. Williams and his wife looking very happy, yet the picture wasn’t right again. Her smile was wide, blood dripped from her sliced lips, her hands were tense around her husband’s, she didn’t seem to be too pleased. Mey could see lettering through the picture. “Look on the back, Beast.” She was quick to do so.

She just froze.

_**“My beloved wife, stubborn indeed. What a shame her smile had to be forced.”** _

A smile from ear to ear.  
Such a lovely sight to see. Her hands gripped the picture, her eyes filled with fear and worry. “Jesus Christ, Mey. This guy was fucked in the head.” Mey had to let the lighter flame go as the heat was starting to burn. The girls stood with their backs together, their free hands linked together so they didn’t lose each other in the dark.

Whenever Mey flicked her light on, a high scream left her lungs. The face she saw would haunt her for life. **_“Have you seen my son? I last saw him in the water.”_** Her smile, oh god her smile… it was wide, her skin was charred from the flames she once resided in. Beast started to run when she heard Mey’s screams. _**“FUCKING RUN!”** _ Beast shouted, dragging her friend behind her. The ghostly figure seemed to just watch fear take over them. Beast searched for a door, her hands feeling a cold, wet head. “Jesus Christ, Mey, GIVE ME LIGHT!” When the light flicked on, Beast’s eyes were met with the dripping wet face of a rotten child, water dripping from his skin. **_“Are you my mommy?”_** Beast let out a scream and shoved the child out of her way. With her brief light, she found a door and ran down the hallway, her hand still wrapped around Mey’s. “Come on, up the stairs.” Mey bolted up the steps, making a right turn to follow Beast. “I can’t see, I have no idea where I am.” Beast shuddered.

The lighter gave them dim light.

They found themselves in a dining room. “Alright, we have to stay calm.” Beast took a deep breath and looked around the room. “What should we do?” Mey asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

“Not sure. This house of massive, I think we are on the third floor. Arshad could be anywhere and I almost want to find him.”

They heard the crackling of a fireplace but no one was there to light it. The room was lit up by the fire, the comforting scent of burning wood filled the area. A long dining room table was placed in the middle, high windows and tall pillars by the fire, old but beautiful curtains strung over the windows.

The fireplace was dark and eerie, the story behind it was even worse. Little did they know, they’d run into the ghost behind the fireplace. Mey saw a note on the wood surrounding it, it was tinged though the letters were still visible.

“R.I.P my beloved wife, she wanted to be with our son so badly. Perhaps the fire would warm her skin and make her even more beautiful.” Mey paused when she saw the remains of a suitcase sitting in the large fire pit. “Arshad always told the story, I always thought he was joking until now,” Beast whispered into the darkness, her lips quivering in fear.

“What’s behind this door? Perhaps a kitchen?” Mey thought out loud.

Stairs were beyond the door. "Follow me, Beast." She followed her only to find herself in a kitchen... 

 

When Mey walked in, the door slammed behind her. "Beast!" Mey shouted, banging on the door. "Mey!?" Soma shouted, rushing over to her. "Beast, I found Soma. I can't get the door to open, there must be another way to find us, there must be!" Mey was frantic when she spilled the words from her lips. "Soma, is Arshad with you?" 

 

"No, he went to find a way to find me when I was stuck behind a door. It's been at least two hours and he told me to try and find him. Try and find him, he'll help you." Soma replied, resting his head on the door. "Something isn't right here, Soma. The story is true, I swear to God we ran into a ghost and found creepy photo albums, this place isn't right. Their son drowned -" "Wait, I could have sworn I saw wet footprints when I was trapped. I hope Arshad is alright. I'm really worried." Mey put her hand on Soma. 

 

"Arshad will be fine, he will. Beast, find Arshad and me and Soma will find you. Once we find each other, we head to the main room, okay?" Beast nodded behind the door. 

 

"Alright, Mey-Bear. Good luck." 

 

"Right back at you, Beast." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm back with another chapter on LB after 2 months. As always I hope you enjoy, thoughts are always appreciated :)

“Calm down children, I know a murder is always exciting but please quiet down.” Everyone was shaken by the recent murder, Lizzy held Ciel’s hand the entire ride home. Alois was still annoyed by the situation, he didn’t care someone was just murdered behind a nightclub. 

 

“Sebastian, can I stay with you tonight? I can call my parents if you like!” Chimed Lizzy. 

“Of course you can, my dear. I’ll call them right away whenever we’re home, I’ll make you tea and something to eat, today has been eventful.” He stopped at the red light and let out a huff. He switched on the radio and heard nothing but static on each line he flipped through. “How odd.” he twisted the knob still, hoping he’d find the news. 

 

The voice was contorted by the static…

 

_ “Yet another grisly murder tonight, the body of 23-year-old Amanda White was discovered just hours ago behind the Golden Cat with her throat slashed and her insides ripped from her body. Police urge residents to stay indoors until further notice. Brave woman Hannah Annafellows claimed she saw the attacker briefly and tried to stop the attack only to be injured herself. Currently in the hospital with a stomach wound, Annafellows pleads police to find the killer. She is deeply disturbed by the incident and we are eternally grateful for what she did. Not all heroes wear capes, eh? Tune in in the morning and have a safe drive home everyone.”   _

 

“Poor woman, I feel so sorry for Claude!” Lizzy cried, her perfect blonde locks blowing in the faint breeze from the open window. “It is alright, Lizzy. Ciel comforted her, lightly running his fingertips over hers. “Serves her right, she’s never been useful to anyone.” Alois snapped. 

 

“Alois! Don’t be so cruel!” Lizzy shrieked, looking at the boy with horrified eyes. “It’s only true and everyone knows it.” 

 

“You’re so mean, Alois!” 

He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. “Settle down.” Sebastian’s words were sharp as a whip, he sliced right through the tension. Silence fell over them. 

 

“Come now.” Sebastian pulled into his driveway and opened the door for the children, Lizzy smiled at him and tilted her head like a puppy before stepping into the house. She lingered by Ciel and tried to avoid the slightest eye contact with the blonde child. “Lizzy, please make yourself at home.” Ciel gestured for her to sit down next to him, Alois watched from afar and burned with rage. He wanted to sit with Lizzy. He needed to go to the dance with her. Sebastian listened to the outside world as he poured himself a strong drink. Gods knew he deserved it… Sebastian grinned to himself before striking a possible hostile conversation with the group. “Alois, will you be going to your school dance by any chance?” 

“What? That stupid thing? No.” 

“And you Lizzy?” Sebastian called from the kitchen. 

“Yes! Ciel asked me and I’m so excited, I already have the cutest dress picked out!” 

 

Alois seethed. 

“I can’t wait to see it, my darling. I’m sure you’ll look beautiful as ever. Turn on the TV will you? It’s so quiet.” 

 

Both Lizzy and Alois went for the clicker. “Oh! You went first, Alois.” 

He switched it on to find an interesting pair of detectives on the screen; the news was already swarming on the case. 

 

“Detective Spears! Can you answer a few questions for us?” 

“No, I can not.” 

“I can answer whatever you like.” A tall man with long, silver hair danced into the frame. 

 

“That damned fool,” Ciel muttered. 

 

“Detective! How did Amanda die?” 

“Her throat was gashed, I tell you, her insides were ripped out!”

“What do you think the killer was trying to prove?” 

“I can’t answer that, as I’m not killer, perhaps you know.” 

“Undertaker, come, we need to take photographs and I would prefer if cameras were not on my face while I do my job.” He said flatly. 

 

“Ohhh, always so serious. But alright, I do love pictures.” he chuckled, a wheezy laugh escaped his mouth as he followed the latter. 

 

Both men snapped shots of the mangled woman, William’s face was still stone cold. The flashing of their own cameras and the flashes from the new reporters were lighting up the entire scene like a wildfire. “Serves her right, maybe if she didn’t stand behind nightclubs…” Alois hissed, crossing his legs over each other. Lizzy’s brow furrowed, she didn’t say anything as she knew it would be repelled. “Everyone must be hungry, can I make something?” Sebastian asked, slipping out of his jacket to reveal a snug white button up. His suspenders were snug on his shoulders, they stretched to follow the movement of his toned muscles. “I am quite hungry, may I have a bowl of fruit, if it is no trouble?” Lizzy asked, her eyes sparkling under the bright lights of his home. 

 

“Of course, my dear.” Within seconds the man began to chop the fresh fruits with ease and like magic, it was sparkling with a light drizzle of syrup and a delicately placed leaf in the center. “For you, Madame.” Ciel rolled his eyes. “Of course…” 

 

As she ate her meal, Ciel gestured for Sebastian to come closer. The boy got up and dragged him into the hallway. “Sebastian, I want you to listen to me very carefully. These murders are not normal and I need you to figure out who’s behind this. I can’t… have Lizzy in any danger, understand?” Ciel had a serious look on his face when he mentioned the girl. “I’m well aware she can take care of herself but I can’t have some killer running around when she walks the city. You will stay with her at all times if she wants to leave here. Do not disobey that order.” Sebastian’s lips curled into a smirk. “Are you worried, Ciel?” 

 

“No, because I know you’ll listen to me. Now, carry on.” 

 

Sebastian nodded but chuckled on the inside.  _ ‘Poor child. Such a pity he cares too much.’  _

 

“So, Alois! Are you going to the dance?” Lizzy inquired. 

“Oh, probably. Will you?” 

“Yes! I’m going with Ciel and I’m so excited! I got a new dress just for the dance!” Alois wanted to slap the smile right off her face, she was laughing at him, wasn’t she? Well, in his mind she was. “I’m sure you will have fun, but you would have more fun with me!” The words spilled and he didn’t think about it. 

 

Puzzled, Lizzy knitted her brow. “Would it make you feel better if you went to my ballet practice?” 

 

“It would, only if Ciel isn’t there.” 

 

“But…” 

 

“If I’m not where?” Ciel chimed in, lifting a heavy brow. 

“You both can come! Besides, our dance in on Christmas Eve, so we have time! Oh, by the way, has anyone heard from Soma? Perhaps we should call his home” 

 

“I suppose you’re right. Wasn’t he supposed to be somewhere?” Ciel added. 

“I’m worried about him, to say the least, let’s call him!” 

 

The blonde rushed to the phone and dialed the home phone. 

 

“Hello?” A woman’s voice came through the phone. 

 

“Hello! I hate to call at such an hour but is Soma home? He normally calls here every night and I was wondering if he was alright!” 

 

“He’s fine, studying up, he wants to go to your ballet practice so you’ll see him soon, my dear. Goodnight.” 

 

The phone hung up and Lizzy pursed her lips.

“I’m sure he will call back when he leaves his room, or maybe that Arshad swept him off his feet and ran away.” Alois snorted. 

 

“Shut up Alois!” Ciel hissed. 

“But now I’m worried for Arshad… last time I saw him he talked about going to that dead house on the edge of town.” Lizzy crossed her arms and her thoughts raced. Alois rolled his eyes, “since when do you talk to Arshad?” “Since I’ve known Soma. Now, i don’t know his house number… I want to look for him.” 

 

“Are you crazy? He can handle himself.” Ciel almost snapped. “You aren’t going out at night.” 

 

She sighed. “I suppose you’re right, but I can’t help but wonder what he’d do that.” 

 

*******

Meanwhile, Arshad was growing frustrated with his current state: trying to find Soma and get the hell out of here. “Son of a bitch!” He hissed, kicking open a door that leads into a library, Beast was just there a moment ago. “Soma! Can you hear me, where are you!” 

 

His voice rang through the almost empty house. 

 

Beast was so close to him, yet so far. “Arshad!” Beast called. 

“Where are you, I have to find you, something isn’t right!” 

“Beast! Christ alive, where are you?!” 

“Come up the stairs and find a door, I dropped my lighter and I can’t see for shit. I wouldn’t beg anything from you but please find me. Soma is alive but there’s a fucking ghost in this house!” 

 

Arshad wasted no time to find her, racing up the steps, light in hand. When he shined his light at the top of the steps, even a scream escaped his lips. A soaking wet child with pale, rotting skin. The Indian stood still in shock, he was lost in his own fear. “Beast, don’t move, for the love of the gods DO NOT move, where ever you are! There’s a kid right in front of me and I-” 

 

Out of thin air, the child was gone. 

“It’s gone…” 

 

He trekked the stairs again and looked for the door she mentioned. When he found it, he bolted in and slammed it behind him. She was happy to see him for once. She ran up to him and nearly embraced him. “Arshad, everything you said was true and to be honest, I’m terrified. None of this was meant to happen and Mey and I wanted to scare you but shit took a dark turn and now everyone is lost-” 

 

“BEAST! Calm down, I can’t think with your jaws flapping. Listen, where’s Soma?” 

“With Mey, I saw them a moment ago. I don’t know how far they got. I tried to follow them but the door slammed right in my face.” 

“So we’ve got a pissy ghost who likes to slam doors in people’s faces? How lovely. Just stay with me and we will find the others, okay?” 

 

“Okay, Arshad. For once, I’m trusting you.” 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close so he didn’t lose her. He walked to the very door that slammed in her face and pounded on it. “Soma, you in there?” 

He was so close but so far… Soma heard his voice from the kitchen that he was still in with Mey. Perhaps a big, creepy kitchen came in handy, eh?” 

 

“Arshad!” Soma nearly tripped running to the door. “Soma, calm down, don’t break a hip. Where are you?” 

 

“Just beyond this door with Mey. Have you found Beast?” 

“Yes, she told me quite a story, so I’d very much like to haul ass out of here.” 

“This door won’t open but I think we can all meet up if we go around, the house’s layout is hard to follow but I know we can do it. Or maybe both of you could kick the door down, why not try that?” 

 

Beast and Arshad looked at each other and nodded. “Stand back.” They said in unison. 

 

A hard kick landed on the door and they felt it go loose. 

Again and again, they kicked, and finally, the door busted down. 

 

Sure enough, Arshad ran into Soma’s arms and Beast into Mey’s. 

 

“Now that we’re all here, we need to get out. The windows are our only option, I’m not walking out of this house when there are little ghosts running around.” Beast took charge of the situation and began to open a window and a cold wind blew inside. “We can climb on the roof and jump down, it’s quite a fall but tuck and roll and we’re outta here, baby.” 

 

“I guess it’s better than getting lost again,” Soma added. 

“Sure is.” Said Mey. 

“Then let’s jump.” Arshad chimed. 

 

They climbed onto the roof and looked down at the ground. Arshad, being the quick thinker he was, stripped his jacket off and nudged Beast for her’s. “Tie these together and we can lessen our chances of  busted kneecaps.” 

 

She went to work on tying them together. 

 

“Let Soma go first.” Arshad began to shiver in the cold so Soma took the liberty of covering him with his own soft jacket. “Alright, you ready, prince charming?” Beast joked, handing him the sleeve so he could drop down. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Arshad watched as he was lowered down, his eyes were locked on him, ready to grab his wrist if the D.I.Y chain broke. He let go of the jackets and rolled onto the ground, a decently loud grunt escaping him. “If one of the girls comes down next, I’ll catch you!” 

 

“Mey, you can go.” 

 

Slowly, she was lowered down. Soma stood at attention, arms ready for her to fall into. When she let go, she landed right in his arms like a bride. He sat her down slowly and was more than willing to do the same for Beast. Arshad took the liberty of lowering her, careful not to startle the already freaked woman. She dropped and of course, fell in Soma’s arms. “I can catch you too, Arshad!” 

 

“In your dreams.” 

 

Arshad gripped the roof’s edge and let go. 

All of them were together and out of that hell house. When the looked up, a light flickered on and they saw a smiling husband and wife in the window. A smile from ear to ear, both of their faces were donned with a plastered smile. They waved and the light flickered off. 

 

They all raced to their motorcycles and ran raced back to their homes. Soma gripped onto Arshad and Mey gripped onto Beast. 

 

That nightmare was over but their fingerprints were all over everything a killer was still not found. 

 

At Noah’s Ark, they greeted Beast with open arms as she told them the horror’s she witnessed. Joker embraced her and put his scarf around her neck. “Las, please be careful. Wouldn’t have been able to live without ya here. Come now, get fresh clothes and come eat.” 

 

Soma and Arshad crashed on Soma’s bed, the two were quite sneaky… “I’m never doing that again,” Soma whispered. 

 

“For once, I agree.” Arshad realized his shirt was wet on the front so he took the liberty of tossing it on the ground, his cold muscles shivering. “Can I borrow a shirt?” 

 

Soma swallowed the lump in his throat. “S-sure.” 

While he’d prefer to see him without a shirt, he handed him one from on his dresser. 

“Hey, maybe you can stay the night? It’s really cold and I don’t want you out there.” 

 

Arshad smiled and put on the shirt, the soft material kissing his skin. 

“Sure, why not. You got a spare bedroom?” 

“Well, I was thinking you could sleep with me. My bed is big enough.” 

Arshad smirked. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” He threw his leather jacket on the floor and laid down on the pillow, a heavy sigh escaping him. Soma noticed a slice on Arshad’s hip bone, worried, Soma gently pushed Arshad on his side. “You’re hurt. Does it hurt…?” 

 

“What? No. It’ll heal.” 

“May I kiss it better?” 

Arshad’s cheeks flushed. “If you want, I don’t really care.” Well, he DID care…

 

Soma placed a gentle kiss beside the cut. His lips lingered on his cold skin, a warm exhale tickling his skin. “Please sleep, Arshad. You’ve done a lot today.” “So have you, you sleep too.” 

 

Arshad’s normally cruel and bitter, snappy voice was turned into liquid gold. He was kind to Soma. Soma was already in his night clothes so he laid down beside the latter. “Can I put my arm around you?” 

 

“Sure, whatever you want.” 

So he did, Soma pulled Arshad closer and inhaled the scent of his hair. 

 

While the Indians slept, Beast was warm in her bed, her hair pulled up in a bun on the top of her head. While she slept, flashes of the house were plastered in her mind, making her wake up from any slumber she may have fallen into. 

 

London slept soundly, for the most part, no murders occurred, so that’s an added bonus. 

 

As the lights went out, both Claude and Hannah were at the hospital. She rested in the hard bed with Claude’s hand over her’s. “She’ll make it out, okay.” Said a doctor. 

“But the blow she took did damage, let her rest.” Claude nodded and kissed the back of her and struggled to walk away from her sleeping body. 

 

He was the only face awake in London. He knew Alois was in decent hands but he didn’t care about that brat now. 

 

All that was left was ballet practice and a school dance…

Maybe lovers would kiss under the school lights, after all, Soma still didn’t have a date and his lover boy would have open arms just for him. 

 

So, haunted houses, brutal murders, and now a school dance? 

 

_**Typical London.** _


	5. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends :)   
> I am very much hoping my readers are having a lovely holiday, whether you celebrate or not, know I am wishing you happiness and warmth this Christmas and New Years :)   
> This is only a little chapter and I will be returning with a full chapter soon! I urge everyone to stay warm during these cold months! 
> 
> Happy holidays!!

_ Christmas was only a few days away and the entirety of London was preparing.  _

_ But now the night was quiet, but everyone was awake. Gentle snow begins to stick to the roads and the whole gang watched in the comforts of their homes, some alone and others with friends.  _

 

_ Beast was with her family, she laughed with Joker and everyone prepared a warm set of tea. “Joker,” she began, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I’m never going to that house again.” Laughter laced around each one of her words, now that she thought about it, it was more fun than anything. Joker smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Next time, I’ll come with you and we’ll see if those ghosts want to mess with you then, eh?” It was peaceful, a family together in the comforts of their warm tents.”If it wasn’t for Soma and Arshad, Mey and I would've  been toast.”  _

 

_ Joker was surprised she admitted it.  _

* * *

 

_ While Arshad began to shiver standing outside the liquor store, he felt a tap on his shoulder.  _

_ Of course, it was Soma, of all people. “Soma! What are you doing out in the cold?”  _

 

_ “I could ask you the same question. Why don’t you come home with me? You’ll be warm, dinner is made anyway. It’s lonely there.” He kicked the snow and twiddled his thumbs. Arshad hesitated. “If you think I’m going to leave you out in the cold, you’re mistaken. Please?” Arshad sighed and did feel bad for the latter. “Your wish, I suppose.” A smile cracked on his cheeks, and to his surprise. Soma’s fingertips looped around his and he began to walk. Arshad was surprised but he wasn’t complaining.  _

 

_ “I wonder what Santa will bring you, Ciel!” Lizzy exclaimed, watching the stars from the windows. “I’m sure he will bring you a pair of new dancing slippers,” Ciel added, resting his head on the girl’s shoulder. “Alois may get coal.” Ciel joked, glancing over at the sleeping blonde. “Shh, you’ll wake him…”  _

* * *

 

_ Sebastian blew the last candles out and admired the stars from above, ‘how lovely’ he thought.  _

 

_ Grell was just finishing up at the bar, cleaning the counters with a delicate hand. Her red painted lips curled into a smile when she looked at the Christmas tree in the center of the room. “Two drinks, please.” Will and his partner popped out of nowhere, Grell wasn’t surprised. “For you two, of course.” The Undertaker smiled and felt the warmth of the drink fill his insides. “I’ve gotten you a present, Willy. It may be early but I can’t wait any longer.” Undertaker chuckled while reaching into his coat pocket.  _

 

_ A box with a black bow. William took it and untied the bow slowly. When he opened the box, an ebony ring rested in the soft cloth carefully placed within the box. Tiny swirls of silver were laced around the blackness, William was surprised by the latter’s kindness. “Thank you, Undertaker, but I have gotten you something as well.  _

 

_ Another box was pulled out from Will.  _

_ The latter opened it to find another ring, this time it was silver and laced with ebony. “How odd…” Undertaker mused. He slipped it on his finger and perked a brow. “Opposites, eh?”  _

 

_ “It seems to be true.”  _

* * *

 

_ Bard and Finnian watched the stars from the rooftops. Finny help the same bunny from before, wrapped in a warm blanket. “What do you think next year will bring?” Finny asked. “Well, more explosions from us, of course.”  _

 

_ “Something happy.”  _

_ “More freed animals, ya know. Maybe you’ll get a second bun-bun.” Bard chuckled, resting his head on his crossed arms. “I just know we’ll keep fighting into next year, I’ll make sure of that, Finny.” Bard’s voice was gentle and deep, his American accent sticking out in the English sky.  _

 

_ “Do you think Santa will gift the bunny too?”  _

_ “Course he is, Fin. Why don’t we go inside so he doesn’t know we’re awake.”  _

 

_ “I’m on it!!”  _


End file.
